De ida y vuelta
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Por que la vida es como un Boomerang muchas cosas que lanzamos nos regresan, incliso el amor. Toris x Natalia. Songfic de LietxBielorusia y leve Mencion RusiaxChina Cap 2 Subido, "Cuando ella se dio cuenta"
1. Chapter 1

Como todos sabemos Axis Power Hetalia es la gran obra de Hidekaz Himaruya

Para comenzar quiero agradecer a cualquier lector que se animo a darle un vistazo a esta ocurrencia mía, Bueno, se que debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de "En la dulce espera " pero de repente leyendo el manga de Hetalia para inspirarme un poco en la relación SuxFin me puse a leer una Tira de LietxBielorusia y de repente una canción me dio inspiración con esta pareja que me simpatiza mucho, y cuando la inspiración te llega no puedes desperdiciarla. Ojala tengan la oportunidad de escuchar la canción es el Ed de Escanflowne "Mystic eyes" prefiero utilizar la adaptación de Dualkey (uno de mis fandubers favoritos, pueden encontrarlo fácilmente en youtube). Toda la parte que pertenece a la canción esta entre comillas y centrado.

"_**De ida y vuelta**__**"**_

Por: Sakura Hiwatari Disel

Capitulo 1: Cuando el la vio

¿Cuando comenzó todo? pues yo diría que fue algo así como a primera vista, la primera noche en la casa de Rusia, estaba asustado Iván me daba miedo, ese palacio era enorme y sumamente frio y no podía conciliar el sueño ni bien cerraba los ojos recordaba como Iván me arrastraba y yo gritaba Polonia ayúdame no quiero ser su esclavo no dejes que me lleve, por favor, pero era inútil Feliks estaba tan débil como yo; nunca olvidare esa sonrisa burlona e infantil en el rostro de Iván como disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, y ahora que será de mi y de mis hermanos bálticos que sufrimientos interminables nos esperarían, y que pasaría con Feliks ahora estaría solo, se que es un dolor de cabeza pero es mi mejor amigo, todos esos pensamientos me atormentaban.

Recuerdo que comenzó a dolerme el estomago lo que hizo mas difícil mi intento de dormir, sabia que tenia que descansar aunque sea solo un poco pues debía levantarme temprano para trabajar, ahora no era mas que un vasallo de Iván, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era ir a la cocina por un poco de agua o tal vez te caliente.

El regresar de la cocina a mi habitación fue otro tormento, todo estaba oscuro y no recordaba bien el camino, creo que camine en círculos, estaba a punto de resignarme a dormir en el pasillo, fue entonces que algo llamo mi atención y la vi por primera vez.

"_**Encima de la luna se vislumbra la luz azul,**_

_**es cuando apareciste como un ángel te ti quiero saber**__**"**_

En ese interminable corredor uno de los tantos ventanales que daban a los balcones del palacio estaba levemente abierto y tenia las cortinas corridas, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminase suavemente ese pasillo, pero había alguien allí, una hermosa señorita cuya rubia y larga cabellera resplandecía con la leve luz de la luna, que le daba un toque tan angelical.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo me quede contemplando a esa preciosa doncella, pero tenia algo que me cautivo desde el primer momento, por suerte ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba observándola, seguramente se hubiese molestado mucho, después de un rato pareció cansarse de apreciar la belleza de los jardines pues comenzó a bostezar, fue entonces que me di cuenta que debería regresar a mi habitación acelere el paso, apenas regrese me metí a la cama y me deje llevar por el sueño, deseando que aquella hermosa damisela no fuese un producto de mi cansada y abrumada mente.

" _**y la puerta se abrió dentro de mi corazón para el amor**_

_**y surgió una inquietud de vivir el momento no detendré mi curso, Baby"**_

Fue al día siguiente que descubrí que era real, cuando lleve el desayuno la vi sentada a la mesa junto a Iván y otra muchacha un poco mayor que ella, pero mi alegría no duro mucho al escuchar las palabras de Rusia

- Así me gusta, Toris espero que seas siempre tan servicial, Bueno aun no las conoces, ella es mi hermana mayor Yekaterina la señorita Ucrania- tocando el hombro de la otra jovencita- y ella es la señorita Bielorrusia mi hermanita menor Natalia.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba aspirando demasiado alto yo solamente era un simple empleado para ella, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que la veo solo puedo ver una niña tierna, dulce e inocente que quiere complacer en todo a su hermano.

" _**con solo mirar tus ojos místicos**_

_**tu inocencia me derrite me hace mal**__**"**_

Aunque sabia que esa sonrisa no era nunca para mi, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, hice todo mi trabajo lo mejor que pude para que el Señor Rusia este satisfecho, por que si Iván estaba contento ella también seria feliz, Fue solo por ella que di todo de mi, para soportar los malos tratos de Rusia sobre mi y mis hermanos, muchas veces me sentí nostálgico por los buenos tiempos que pase con Feliks, pero el solo verla con ese aire de princesa me hacia olvidar cualquier cosa.

"_**solo es para ti el brillo que mis ojos dan**_

_**no es tan fácil tu rostro olvidarlo"**_

Ahora ya no vivimos en la misma casa, ya somos todos independientes, ya no soy el subordinado de nadie y espero no volver a serlo. Tal vez ahora ella si pueda verme como a un igual y tenga una oportunidad, ojala tengamos una cita otra vez aun recuerdo el suave toque de sus manos la ultima vez y bueno así no se de la oportunidad yo creo que no hare ningún daño si solo la observo de lejos.

"_**Por eso he empezado un viaje infinito, yo quiero observarte por siempre junto a mi"**_

Honestamente este es el primer songfic de hetalia con esta parejita que escribo, tengo ya avanzado el 2º cap "Cuando ella se dio cuenta" por eso es que titula "De ida y vuelta" y si la vida no me pone ninguna complicación lo subiré la siguiente semana, pero me gustaría saber que les parece la historia y si tienen sugerencias para ella.

Espero que le haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirlo, es que Toris es tan tierno, aunque el pobre es muy sufrido, me gusta ve lo mucho que se preocupa por Feliks y lo tan enamorado que esta de Bielorrusia que ni cuenta se da que a la chica prácticamente ni le interesa y es capaz de clavarle un chuchillo por la espalda en el momento menos pensado.

Para los lectores que siguen mi otro fic Hetliano "En la dulce espera " ténganme un poquitín de paciencia me esta saliendo un poquito mas largo de lo que pensaba este tercer cap, pero no se preocupen ya esta a punto de salir del horno, tendrá mucho SuxFin y la espectacular aparición del ídolo de las multitudes amado por todas y odiado por sus vecinos El grandioso rey del Norte DINAMARCA, claro también estarán Ice y Norge, pero como es de esperarse Dan hará de las suyas.

Bueno y a no les aburro con mi publicidad pero si les interesan mis trabajitos dense una vuelta por mi perfil. Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo, idea loca o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	2. Cuando ella se dio cuenta

Aclaraciones previas:

La primera soy partidaria de la idea que dice que CHINA es mujer (ínsito en que finge ser hombre para ser tomada con seriedad por lo aliados) y por razones de comodidad en este cap. Usare la versión femenina de China.

Segunda en esta oportunidad usare la canción de Ranma 1/2 "Little date" el 2ºop, prefiero utilizar una adaptación al español que encontré en youtube, hace mucho tiempo la canta Kaoruycd y se encargo de la traducción Daniel Estrada. Toda la parte que pertenece a la canción esta entre comillas y centrado.

Parejas: Lituania x Bielorrusia y leve mención Rusia x China Fem.

**2º capitulo: "Cuando ella se dio cuenta"**

Esa noche no pude dormir, no sabiendo que el estaba con esa chica, que tenia ella que no tenga yo, no tenia mejor figura, no era mas alta, ni mas bonita, ni su cabello era mas largo, ni sedoso, ¿Que supuestamente es mas tierna? que sea una fanática empedernida de Hello Kitty y los pandas no la hace tierna solo infantil y se supone que es mayor que yo. Debería aprender a comportarse como toda una dama.

Mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me molestaba esa estúpida chica asiática decidí dar un paseo, de todos modos estábamos de vacaciones en la casa de playa de mi hermano, el amanecer en la playa es uno de los mas hermosos espectáculos del universo y por culpa de esa bruja no me lo iba a perder, me senté en las gradas de la entrada a esperar, mientras pensaba en lo injusta que es la vida.

Por que ella tenía todo lo que yo me merecía; Por que solo a ella le dirigía sonrisas genuinas; Por que por ella era Iván capaz de hacer ridiculeces, disfrazarse de panda gigante o Hello Kitty solo para que la tonta esa se ría, llenar de flores la casa solo por ella. Odiaba a esa arpía.

De repente una manta sobre mis hombros me hizo olvidar mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta esperanzada, deseaba ver los ojos de Iván.

**"Tenia frio y llegaste tu pusiste un abrigo sobre mi, **

**dijiste que me podía enfermar" **

- Buenos días Señorita Natalia, espero no haberla molestado pero a estas horas sopla el viento y podría resfriarse- me contesto el algo ruborizado, por primera vez lo observe con detenimiento Toris Loriantis, el vasallo favorito de mi hermano, tenia facciones finas y cabello castaño claro, no era feo, pero en definitiva no era nada comparado con Iván.

- Gracias, ¿Que haces levantado tan temprano?- trate de corresponderle la cortesía, después de todo el siempre era muy atento conmigo, era un chico muy caballeroso

- Estaba alistando las cosas para el desayuno, a la señorita Yao le gusta desayunar arroz con pescado y todo tiene que estar perfecto para el señor Iván, la vi sentarse aquí y como solo lleva un camisón supuse que le haría frio, ¿Se le antoja algo especial para desayunar? con gusto se lo preparo - contesto con una sonrisa que le daba un aire tierno, por primera vez lo vi tranquilo casi siempre esta preocupado y nervioso, seguramente le hacían falta vacaciones; pero no, el no esta aquí de vacaciones el vino a trabajar, entonces ¿que lo hacia feliz?

- Lo de siempre estará bien para mi, no te preocupes- por alguna razón no quise darle mas trabajo del necesario

- No es ninguna molestia señorita Natalia, tendrá su jugo y sus tostadas con mermelada de fresa listas- contesto el aun tan contento como hace rato, ¿por que estaba tan radiante?, se sabia mis gustos de memoria, si que era un empleado eficiente

**"Y en el balcón una pareja, no **

**No se a donde ver, mi corazón se acelero"**

Fue entonces que esa estúpida risa me llamo la atención, dirigí mi mirada hacia el balcón del segundo piso, ahí estaban ellos sus voces se escuchaban claramente

- Yao eres tan linda ¿por que eres tan bella?

- Oh Iván, no seas tan travieso, no en el cuello me haces cosquillas, si sigues besándome así no podre ver el amanecer como querías

Se estaban acomodando en el balcón para ver la salida del sol, para el no existía nada en el mundo que le interesara mas, se notaba claramente en la forma en que la abrazaba y ella sonreía bobamente mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

**"Una sonrisa intento fingir**

**hoy sola estoy, muy sola estoy"**

Toris intento irse con dirección a la cocina, pero por alguna razón no quise quedarme sola como una tonta, rápidamente lo tome del brazo

- Vine aquí para ver el amanecer, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- trate de dirigirle una sonrisa, sabia que era falsa, pero el no pareció darse cuenta y asintió muy feliz.

Nos sentamos juntos en las gradas, yo aun sujetaba su brazo, a el por lo visto no le incomodaba, poco a poco baje hasta tomar su mano suavemente, me asombro descubrir que para ser alguien que trabajaba mucho tenia manos muy delicadas, escuche otra vez esa estúpida risa y no pude evitar apretar con furia la mano de Toris

- Señorita Natalia, le puedo pedir un favor- dijo el claramente nervioso por el tono de su voz, le dirigí la mirada note que estaba sumamente ruborizado asentí para que el continuara- El ver el amanecer junto a usted me hace muy feliz, le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo esta tarde y ver juntos el atardecer también

**"Es la oportunidad el sol brillado esta **

**pero aun mi moño azul no puedo desatar"**

Fue en ese instante que lo comprendí todo, comprendí el por que estaba tan contento, el porque acepto quedarse junto a mi sabiendo que eso lo retrasaría en su trabajo y posiblemente le costaría algún castigo, el porque no se quejo mientras apreté su mano, el por que era tan atento, Yo le gustaba, no sabia que responderle, volví a míralo, el había desviado su mirada hacia el horizonte, no se que era, tal vez la luz pero se veía diferente, la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos que ahora brillaban en un tono que nunca antes había visto y sus ojos miel tenían ahora una hermosa tonalidad dorada.

No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo lo contemple, en serio no era nada feo y menos tonto, pero seguramente debió ser mucho rato.

- Si tiene otras cosas que hacer no se preocupe, yo comprendo- me dijo con la sonrisa apagada

- No es eso- le conteste algo nerviosa desvié la mirada hacia el mar, debería decirle que si, pero no podía, trate de pensar en algo que decirle para no dejarlo tan triste mientras acomodaba mis cabellos en el listón azul que siempre llevaba por que Iván me lo regalo y me dijo que me veía muy linda con el.

**"Sueña, ríe y de pronto la brisa del mar comenzó a cambiar"**

- Lo voy a pensar te aviso después, no quiero que te retrases en tu trabajo, gracias por acompañarme, pronto vamos a desayunar y debo ponerme ropa adecuada- me levante y me fui corriendo, lo ultimo que escuche fueron sus pasos apresurados hacia la cocina y el ruido de la ollas.

Esa tarde no pudimos salir, mi hermano le dio bastante trabajo que lo tuvo muy ocupado hasta muy entrada la noche, de rato en rato iba a darle un vistazo pero el estaba muy afanado en sus cosas que creo que no se dio cuenta, o al menos eso espero; aunque no se ni para que lo hice por que hasta ahora no se que le hubiera dicho.

Desde ese amanecer se lo que el siente por mi, pero hasta ahora no puedo entender mis propios sentimientos, ¿Debería decirle que si o seguir esquivándolo? se que es lindo, tierno, atento, trabajador, caballeroso fiel, tanto que es capaz de sacrificarse por la gente que ama ¿Pero acaso no son esas razones suficientes para amar? ¿Entonces no se por que simplemente no le puedo decir que si?

**"Esta no es una razón de amor **

**pero ahora a casa quiero ir"**

Cumplí actualice cuando lo prometí, un hurra para mi . Honestamente nose si les gusto este Songfic, vi que muchas personas leyeron el primer capitulo de este fic y por eso me esforcé en hacer este capitulo con menos errores de puntuación , pero me gustaria que me den su opinion.

No es que Justifique los malos tratos de Natalia hacia el pobre Toris, para que negar a ratos es muy brusca. Si no que son simplemente cosas que pasan, a veces no sabemos que le gustamos a algún chico y de repente cuando nos damos cuenta o nos hacen notarlo, ya no sabemos como actuar o que es exactamente lo que queremos, por que casualmente ese chico es el que menos esperábamos.

Tengo en mente una tercera canción para un cap siguiente y posiblemente final, pero no se si dejarlo aquí o continúalo, Ustedes decidan lo dejo a su consideración. Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


End file.
